


Misbehaving

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: You get to be the boss, this time, but Olivia is pretty terrible at following rules…





	Misbehaving

**Author's Note:**

> _hi i hope you dont mind another sombra x fem!reader request? i just really adore the way you write her and shes one of my favorite characters_ 🤧😌 _maybe something with olivia or reader being a bratty bottom and over stimulation?? or if you already have something like that maybe a vampire!sombra + marking fic?? just anything with sombra blease?_ 💞💘
> 
> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

The two of you settled into bed together, all happy sighs and sleepy groans as you shuffled around and got comfortable. Olivia lay on her belly, a plush pillow tucked up beneath her as she scrolled through some data bytes. The soft glow of her augments caught your eye.

You held your tablet in one hand, but watched her instead. The sheets pooled around her waist, leaving her bare back exposed, and you hummed as your free hand slowly drifted along her spine. You felt her flinch under your touch, and heard the soft sounds of her breath catching as you reached her lower back.

Fingers traced along the cleft of her ass before you cupped a wonderfully round cheek, and she giggled as she wiggled her hips at you. With a cheeky glance over her shoulder, she flicked her wrist, the data bytes vanishing.

“Feeling frisky?”

You hummed as you set your tablet aside and scooted closer, both hands now running the gamut of her spine. You paused to knead your thumbs against the dimples just above her rump, and she groaned softly. Crumpling into the pillow, her hips rose off the bed to meet your hands.

With a soft giggle, you spread her open, revealing the soft pucker of her ass, and glistening folds, already slick.

“Oh, what’s this?” You trailed your finger along her labia, teasing at her entrance. She whined as her hips twitched into your touch, and you lifted your hand away, fingertips wet with her essence. “You’re all wet already. I barely touched you,” you scolded her, licking her off your fingers.

She shifted up onto her hands and knees, prowling towards you. You let her steal a few kisses. She leaned back only far enough so she could look you straight in the eye, a smirk curling her lips.

“You shouldn’t tease, _querida_.”

“Who’s teasing?” You curled your fingers around her throat, and her breath caught. Her expression withered.

She worked her jaw a few times, like she wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the words. You teased a few pecks against her lips, which she clumsily tried to chase.

“Why don’t you tell me what you want?” You trailed a finger down her belly, teasing along the skin just below her navel.

“Do you want to be in charge?” Her voice was surprisingly meek, but you didn’t miss her hopeful tone. You leaned towards her, making her lean back on her hands. Though you smiled wickedly, you didn’t speak.

She hummed as she tapped the end of your nose, lips curling into a sultry smile. “Since you want to be a smartass, why don’t you put that mouth to good use, then?” She grabbed your hand, pushing it between her legs. “Here.”

You tutted as you pulled back, then trailed a finger down her belly. Easing past her labia, you stroked over her clit. “Don’t push your luck, Olivia,” you purred, smiling at the soft whimper she tried to swallow. “If I’m the boss tonight, then I call the shots.”

“You just like the power play—I know you want to get a taste,” she teased, lifting your hand to lick her essence off your finger. Your nostrils flared as a frisson of pleasure coiled in your belly.

“You remember the rules?” You whispered against her ear, hand slipping between her legs again to stroke the tender bundle of nerves. She nodded as she squirmed, hips chasing your touch. “Good girl.”

She whimpered at the praise, however cheeky, and you shifted to lay on your back. “Up.”

You didn’t have to wait long before she had situated her hips over your face, her soft hands groping and massaging your pert breasts.

“You spoil me,” she hummed.

You giggled as you stroked her hips, mouth drifting languidly along her folds. “I’ll really spoil you if you’re good,” you purred, though your voice was muffled by your actions. Still, you felt the shiver rippling up her spine, and smiled to yourself as you carried on.

You left a lingering kiss against her clit, sliding your tongue along wet folds. She groaned happily as her hips canted against you, chasing your pliant mouth. With a throaty moan, she carried on fondling your breasts, tweaking your nipples.

Pushing your tongue past her outer lips, you prodded at her entrance before slipping inside. Olivia groaned in delight, grinding against your face as you slowly fucked her with the thick muscle, blithely pleasuring your cheeky lover. Your chin was slick with her essence and you moaned, hands drifting along her sides and belly. Much as you enjoyed giving her what she wanted, you both knew the expectation was that she _wait for permission_ to come.

You alternated between gentle suckles and broad strokes over her clit as you fondled her plump breasts, humming softly against her centre. She squealed in delight, grinding against your face.

“Oh, yes, just like that—”

You couldn’t hold back your moan, open-mouthed kisses dragging along her slick folds. Closing your lips around the fat swell of her clit, you sucked hard.

Olivia let out a shriek as her hips jerked off your face, her orgasm gushing out of her in sudden burst.

She had only a moment to enjoy it before you saw her face contort in apprehension as she looked to you. You slipped out from beneath her to sit up, and must have looked suitably severe, because she shrank beneath your gaze.

“I’m sorry—”

“You know the rules, Olivia,” you said, tone frighteningly even. You weren’t actually _mad_ , but it was part of the game. You suspected she was playing, too.

“You’re just too good with your mouth,” she tried, but when your expression didn’t change, she swallowed thickly. “What are you going to do?”

You didn’t miss the hopeful tone in her voice, however subtle. Yes, she was definitely playing. So, it was time to teach her some manners.

“Sit still,” you commanded, standing off the bed to pull the chest from beneath it. You rummaged through, pulling out a few things before replacing it.

You secured a fur-lined cuff to each of her wrists, leaving the chain unjoined for the moment. Her eyes widened as you pressed the bright purple ball gag against her lips.

“Open up.” Your smile was only a little vicious, and she obeyed, looking suitably concerned.

“What’s the matter?” You cooed, putting a kiss on the silicon ball as you secured the clasp at the back of her head. “Don’t you want to keep playing?”

After a moment, she gave a single, slow nod. You cupped her breasts gently, brushing your thumbs over her pert nipples. She gasped, arching into your touch, and you sighed as you pressed a single, lingering kiss against her pulse.

“Good girl.”

She whimpered, and you sat back, lips hovering near hers as you held her chin. Her brows knit in frustration, as if it had just occurred to her that she couldn’t kiss you, now. Of course, that was a double-edged sword—neither could you kiss her. But she didn’t seem to realise that, instead pleading to you with her eyes. You cooed as you trailed a finger down down her belly, grazing over the bare flesh of her mound before you eased her back.

“If you’re _very_ good, Olivia, you’ll get a nice reward,” you sang, gently tapping her clit. She whimpered pitifully, and you couldn’t help your laugh. After securing the chain through the headrest, and making sure she was settled comfortably, you sat between her legs and pushed them wide.

You held her gaze as your touch drifted along her thighs, nails grazing the tender skin as you neared their apex. Her eyes flicked to her mound each time you got close, like she hoped you would stop teasing, and give her what she wanted. That was part of the game, though, and she’d broken the rules—your rules.

Parting her folds, you took a long moment to look at her—slick with arousal, and rosy-dark. You peppered kisses along her thighs and the crease of her groin, purposely avoiding her most tender areas. She protested loudly around the gag, glowering down at you in frustration. You licked the pad of your index finger and flicked gentle strokes over the tender bundle of nerves at her centre.

“You broke the rules, and you’re really trying to make demands of me?” You didn’t know exactly what she’d said, but you could guess that it was probably some kind of demand that you stop teasing her. Which amused you, since you had _barely_ begun.

She shrank under the scrutiny of your gaze, but turned away as her expression remained sour.

“Look at me, Olivia,” you said, voice suitably commanding. She took a moment to relax, but she still narrowed her eyes at you when she turned back. Your smirk must have irritated her, because her expression pinched.

“Don’t you want to keep playing?” You asked, fingers stroking carefully along her folds, circling the space just beneath her clit. Her expression crumbled as she choked on a moan. She nodded frantically, hips chasing your touch.

You reached up to thumb her bottom lip. “Too bad you’ve got this in your mouth—you can’t get my fingers wet for me.”

She whimpered, your hand trailing back down her belly, over the shape of her mound. You stroked gently over the hard bud of her clit, and she groaned as her thighs parted willingly. Your lover moved eagerly against your touch, panting wildly as she chased her pleasure.

“You’re so easy,” you chided, nipping the shell of her ear. “You aren’t thinking about coming without permission again, are you?”

She froze, seeming to remember herself as she quickly looked at you. Shaking her head no, you smiled as you eased a finger inside of her. “Good girl.”

She moaned loudly around the gag, and you kissed the bright purple ball. “You’re all wet,” you cooed, easing in a second. She whined as her gaze flitted to your hand between her legs. You slid in deep, grinding your palm against the fat swell of her clit. Her back arched as she followed your movements, her pleas muffled by the ball in her mouth.

“You like to watch, don’t you.”

Her eyes hadn’t left your hand where it worked her lower half, but she flinched under your scrutiny, and looked away.

“Aw, don’t run away from me,” you crooned, kissing the space behind her ear. “It’s pretty hot, isn’t it.”

She turned back to you, expression crumbling as she nodded. You murmured softly as she pressed her forehead against yours, lifting her leg to let you slide deeper. Her breath hitched when your fingers curled, brushing up against the ridge of her sweet spot. You were careful at first, building her up slowly towards the pleasure she craved.

Soon, though, you were moving faster, tugging insistently at the ridged tissue. She followed your touch, grinding against your palm when you didn’t move fast enough. Between soft, teasing kisses along her cheeks and nose, you whispered filthy promises. She nodded helplessly, eager for any attention you gave her.

You could feel the frenetic twitching of her walls signalling her impending climax, and eased off slowly. She let out a wail of frustration, and glared at you. You were reasonably certain you could _feel_ her peak slowly ebbing away from her, and she _hated_ it.

“My rules,” you reminded her. She began to protest behind the ball, but you cut her off as your fingers began to move rapidly again.

Olivia cried around the gag, hips chasing your fingers as you dragged her towards the precipice of her orgasm once more. The sounds of you working her lower half were wet and positively obscene, and you could see the dark flush in her cheeks. You smiled wickedly at the tears brimming in her eyes as she silently pleaded with you. Her attempts to vocalize her need came out as desperate whines around the gag.

You leaned down next to her ear, fingers slowing to hear her wail of frustration—holding her at the razor’s edge of the pleasure she so desperately craved.

“That was _very_ naughty of you, Olivia,” you purred, nipping the shell of her ear. “You know you aren’t supposed to come without permission.”

The sounds she made behind the gag were only slightly indignant—like she was arguing the point. Of course, you couldn’t understand a word of it. You sat back as you increased the pressure, dragging over her sweet spot but keeping your pace agonizingly slow.

“You’d better not come without permission, this time.”

She gave a frantic nod as she looked at you pleadingly, eyes bleary. With a hum, you withdrew your fingers, and Olivia wailed in frustration and disappointment. You lazily licked your fingers clean, pushing her legs apart with your free hand.

“You want to come so bad, don’t you,” you hummed, settling down between her thighs. She didn’t get a chance to answer before you pressed in, slurping and suckling her throbbing clit. She squirmed and squealed, crying around the gag as she craned to watch you. As your tongue swirled around her tender bud, she wailed, still begging for permission with those pretty, violet eyes.

Your wet kisses teased the bundle of nerves. Her eyes rolled back even as tears slipped down her cheeks while she gasped and whined. You heard what sounded like a _please_ gurgled out around the gag, and you paused to sit up.

“What was that?”

She took a moment to find her bearings, then met your gaze again. The desperation was clear in her gaze, and there it came again—she had definitely said _please_.

You smiled, circling her clit with your thumb as you pushed two fingers back inside her. She shook wildly with a low groan, eyes rolling back. Her walls twitched around you, desperately trying to hold back from coming as you stroked her sweet spot.

“Did we learn anything today?” You cooed, watching her drool around the ball. She stared at you as tears streamed down her cheeks, and she babbled uselessly around the obstruction. You rolled your eyes as you paused, free hand slipping behind her head to release the clasp.

She let out a groan as she worked her jaw. “I won’t come without permission again,” she gurgled, voice hoarse. “Please, _querida_ , please—”

You hushed her as you leaned down for a kiss, letting her chase your tongue as your tempo increased. She cried into your mouth, jerking against the cuffs.

“ _Please!_ Please, I can’t—!”

“So demanding! And after I took the gag out, too,” you tutted, and she shrank back as her expression crumbled. She whispered your name, looking at you pleadingly.

“Please, I don’t know what you want from me—”

“You knew the rules, Olivia,” you said firmly. “You still broke them. What am I supposed to do with you?”

“Haven’t you punished me enough?” She cried, hips twitching. “Please, I’m trying to follow your _damn rules_ , but you’re driving me crazy! I can’t keep going like this!”

Your expression must have looked suitably chafed—she flinched and bit her lip. You both knew there wouldn’t be any _real_ consequences if she came without permission—it was all just part of the game. But she already looked contrite, and while it was fun making her beg, she was right—you’d punished her enough.

Still, you tutted her as you slipped your fingers out, looking at her creamy essence. You pressed the digits into her mouth.

“Clean them.” You needn’t have bothered saying anything—she was already sucking and licking your fingers eagerly the moment you pushed them in. Heat coiled in your belly as she moaned around you, and your lips curled into a smile.

“Please,” she murmured, finally relinquishing your hand. “Please, _querida_ —”

You hushed her as you leaned over for another kiss. She moaned into your mouth, chasing your lips as she arched against you.

“I’ll let you come, Olivia,” you murmured against her soft lips. She relaxed beneath you with a cathartic sigh, and you smiled again when you sat back.

“Do you want these off?” You gently rubbed the skin of her forearms. She looked embarrassed as she squirmed, shaking her head.

“No, you can leave them on…”

Your brows raised, but then you giggled. “Oh, that’s right—you like being tied down, at my mercy.”

She flinched, looking a little sour, and you laughed again as you coaxed her into a gentle kiss.

“It’s okay,” you added, stroking the wet folds of her mound. “I like taking care of you.”

She opened her mouth to snipe at you, but you stopped her by pressing two fingers into her heat. With a groan, her head fell back into the pillows.

“That’s it,” you cooed, fingers crooking to stroke the ridge of her sweet spot. “You’re all warm and soft…”

She whimpered, her hips following the slow movements of your fingers.

“ _Please_ ,” she hissed, biting hard on her lip. You teased soft kisses along her throbbing pulse, your fingers moving faster, dragging her towards the cusp of her pleasure.

“Good girl.” Your sultry voice in her ear made her moan loudly as she threw her head back, coming undone around your fingers as she gushed out around them. You tapered off briefly, letting her catch her breath for barely a moment before you continued fingering her. She yelped as she jerked her bonds.

“What are you doing?” She choked out, looking at you helplessly as she squirmed against your hand.

“What’s the matter, Olivia?” You cooed, pecking soft kisses against her lips. “Don’t you want to come?”

“I did!”

“Don’t you want to come again? That’s what you’ve been chasing all night.”

She cried as she gushed out around your fingers again, coating her thighs and soaking the sheets. Her voice nearly gave out as she wailed and begged—though she didn’t specify whether she wanted you to stop or to keep going. It was just the mantra of _please_ , over and over. You paused briefly to find her gaze, dark and wild as she looked at you.

“Please,” she huffed again, craning towards you. You kissed her slowly, your fingers finding their pace inside her again. She wailed into your mouth.

“Please, _querida_ , I can’t—”

“You remember your safe word?” You didn’t stop stroking her, and she nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. “Then use it.”

A beat passed as she bit her lip, dark skin flushed down to her shoulders. Finally, she shook her head, and you smiled wickedly, taking her kiss-swollen lips again.

“Then you can, Olivia. Come on, now—let go.”

You felt her relax, the tension bleeding out of her rapidly as she melted into the sheets. She began begging again, voice hoarse in your ear as she repeated the same word over and over— _please_.

Her words soon devolved into soft pants and choking moans as her hips shook, following your eager strokes. You teased her with soft kisses, letting her set the pace as she arched towards you.

Gentle praise and words of encouragement fell past your lips between soft gestures. Finally, blessedly, her pleasure crested again, and she threw her head back into the pillows with a triumphant cry. You knew exactly how to taper your movements, carrying on for only a few moments after that final rush before slipping your fingers out. Soft kisses peppered along her temple and cheeks were welcomed with soft whimpers of delight.

You quickly unhooked the chain binding her wrist cuffs together, easing her arms down. She looked up at you with open affection, eyes bleary and expression distant. Some long minutes passed as your gentle touch eased her back down from her high.

Sunk into the sheets, Olivia’s chest heaved while you stroked along her sides. You pecked soft kisses along the slope of her jaw.

“How are you feeling?” You murmured, tracing the full shape of her breasts. “Are you okay?”

She turned to nuzzle your cheek. “More than okay,” she sighed, turning your face to steal a kiss from you, which you gladly obliged. “Thank you, _querida_.”

You smiled as you pecked a few more kisses against her lips, then returned to stroking gently over her skin. “You’re such a brat,” you sighed, and she laughed breathlessly.

“And you still love me,” she said, nuzzling your cheek with a sleepy smile. You sighed fondly as you kissed her again, sliding your hands up over her plush breasts to squeeze and fondle her.

She sighed as she covered your hands with her own, guiding your touch as she coaxed you in for another kiss.

“I love you,” she murmured, the admission barely audible. You smiled as you cupped her cheek, kissing her properly.

“I love you, too, Olivia,” you answered, shifting to sit back. “Now, come on—let’s go get cleaned up.”

“We already showered,” she whined, throwing herself across your lap. You laughed as you kissed her forehead.

“If you don’t shower again now, you’re going to be all sticky when you wake up, and you’ll be grumpy because of it.”

She pushed you down onto your back. “If that’s your excuse, then you ought to be sticky, too,” she mused, one hand cupping your mound. You sucked in a breath as her fingers pressed past your labia, already searching for your dripping entrance. You parted your thighs around her as her digits circled your opening. “Don’t you think so?”

“You’re a brat,” you muttered, cheeks flushing as you glowered at her.

“And?” She leaned down, teasing her lips against yours. You cradled her face as you kissed her, breath hitching as a finger sank into you.

“And I love you.”


End file.
